


A Chat in Love

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, BFF LadyNoir, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Superheroes the whole time, adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Chat Noir cannot stop talking about his girlfriend, leading Ladybug to figure out just who is behind the black mask.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	A Chat in Love

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat together, leaning against the railings of the Eiffel tower. “I-I need to talk to you, Chat.” Ladybug’s voice was soft as she looked down at the hands she had clasped together in her lap. 

“What is it Milady?” Chat asked the question, his eyes alight, his smile softening as he saw how agitated she was. The last time she was this nervous, she’d sat him down and told him that she was going to be out of town. She’d had that all planned and taken care of then, and he expected her to have whatever was wrong this time similarly in hand. 

She smiled at him, and her eyes brightened. Turning, she looked out over the city. “I have a boyfriend.” 

Chat flinched automatically, but the crushing weight those words would have once dropped on him never fell. His lips tugged up at the edges. “You know…” The smile was evident in his voice. “So do I!”

Turning to face her partner, Ladybug’s eyes went wide. “You have a boyfriend?”

Chat Noir squeaked, and pink tinged his cheeks. “No, a girlfriend. I’m dating someone.” A soft smile played at his lips, and his eyes went misty as he thought of her. “She’s amazing. Strong, but kind, her dark hair is so soft.” He signed and Ladybug cut him off, her cheeks a pale pink. 

“I’m happy for you, Chat Noir, I really am, but please don’t give away too many details about her. I would hate to put her in danger or learn your identity that way.”

Nodding, Chat’s smile slipped only slightly. “I’m sorry. She’s just so amazing, I can’t help it. There are times she reminds me of you.” His lovesick sigh had Ladybug giggling. 

Six months later, Ladybug was consoling a sobbing Chat Noir. “...and my father made me break up with my girlfriend. I don’t understand it. He likes her. He approves of her… and Father hardly approves of anyone.” He sniffed hard, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “He said we’re too young to be serious about each other.”

Ladybug held him, rubbing little circles on his back. “I’m sorry, Chat Noir. I’m just so sorry, Kitty.”

A few weeks later, Chat Noir was all smiles again. “We’ve decided not to tell my father. We go to school together, and our friends are dating, so when we hang out with them, they give us plenty of alone time.” 

The years rolled by, and Chat Noir’s turbulent love life was often a topic of conversation. He was obviously smitten with his girlfriend, singing her praises every chance he had, lamenting the times his father pushed him towards a different girl. Ladybug was very tight-lipped about her own love life, although as she listened, not just to Chat Noir’s words, but in the quiet spaces between them, she realized that she might know just who her kitty was. 

They added more full-time heroes as well, Carapace and Rena Rouge, Viperion and Ryuko, Bunnix and Pegasus. As they grew older, they weren’t always all in town, but whenever they were, they were there for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat talked to everyone about his girlfriend at every opportunity, no matter the subject. One day Viperion and Bunnix were jokingly debating the qualities of apple juice vs. grape juice, and Chat sighed that his girlfriend loved orange juice, and when she drank it, she tasted like sunshine. 

Seven years after she was first handed the earrings, Ladybug, Chat Noir and the heroes of Paris defeated Hawkmoth, and Ladybug’s suspicions about her partner’s identity were confirmed. He spent the night sobbing in her arms, curled up on an unobtrusive rooftop above what used to be a place that specialized in traditional Chinese healing methods. 

Sleeping fitfully, after Chat had cried himself to sleep, Ladybug remained awake, her mind whirling, carding her fingers through her partner’s hair, offering what comfort she could. When he woke she softly suggested that he seek out Ryuko and tell her everything. When Chat jerked back from her, his mouth working, but no sound coming out, Ladybug rested her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “You know, the girlfriend you’re always talking about.” Her voice was teasing, but her eyes were serious and wary.

As Chat continued to stare at her, Ladybug smiled. “The more you described your situation, the more it sounded like what you and Kagami were dealing with. And Kagami is all the things you’ve said she was and more. Last night confirmed my suspicions. I care deeply about you, Adrien, but Kagami loves you. Go talk with her. Share your identity. We will have our reveal soon, now that, well…” She waved her hand, indicating everything that had happened over the past 24 hours.

“Kagami’s going to be worried sick that you disappeared after everything.” Ladybug’s eyes shone. “Go to her. She loves you.”

Chat squeezed Ladybug tight. “Thank you, Ladybug.” He stepped to the edge of the roof, but then ran back and engulfed Ladybug on one more bone-crushing hug, before racing over the edge of the roof, his baton propelling him across the city. 

It was less than a month later that Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi announced their engagement, but they snuck away a week after that for a quiet ceremony, cementing themselves as husband and wife, acknowledging to their friends that this wasthey had done this for themselves, they would have the big show wedding that the public wanted the following summer. 

With Hawkmoth’s defeat, there was really no need for the continued presence of the heroes, other than the fact that they enjoyed it, and it made Parisians smile as the saw the heroes finally getting the chance to enjoy life. Pegasus, Rena Rouge and Carapace all returned their miraculous to Ladybug, citing jobs and lives that kept them beyond the borders of Paris. Chat now spoke about his wife at every opportunity, and Ladybug noticed that Ryuko blushed subtly each time, although she looked at her husband with a fond smile. Soon it was a well known fact amongst the team that Chat Noir and Ryuko were married. He still brought her up in every conversation, and his friends ribbed him good naturedly about it. 

He was standing, arm casually draped across Ryuko’s shoulders as Ladybug leaned back against the wall. Viperion was sitting cross legged on the roof, lyre in his lap, and Bunnix perched on a low wall beside him. Chat looked around at his friends, thinking about how he wanted all his friends to share in the same happiness he had with his wife. He knew Viperion had a girlfriend, and Bunnix wasn’t interested in a relationship, so he turned his attention to Ladybug. 

“So, Bug…” Chat cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. The last time he’d talked to her about her love life, they’d both been fifteen. She hadn’t volunteered any information since, and he hadn’t pried, especially since he knew that talking about Kagami had lead to her discovering his identity. But he wanted her to be happy. “Bug. You know, you haven’t said anything about dating someone for years. Hawkmoth…” He choked on the name a little, but blinked twice before continuing. “Hawkmoth is gone. You can relax. Have a life. Be as happy as we are.” He nuzzled his nose into Ryuko’s temple, smiling softly. 

Hands on hips, Ladybug turned to face him fully. Viperion muttered something, and Bunnix snorted, but Chat’s eyes remained focus on Ladybug. Her forehead was creased into a frown, but it melted into a smile as she glanced around the roof. “I haven’t said anything because nothing’s changed. I’m still with the same person I was all those years ago. He’s a steady, grounding presence in my life, and I would be absolutely lost without him.”

Chat’s eyes widened as she smiled softly. “Just because I don’t talk about him constantly, doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”

“But are you going to get married?”

Ladybug’s smile widened. “I don’t know. I’d marry him today, or in ten years, or never if he has enough of his mother in him to want to stick it to the patriarchy. The piece of paper doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with him.”

The roof had grown quiet as Ladybug talked, Viperion’s fingers having stilled on his lyre as he listened to her declaration. He cleared his throat. “Do you mean that?” His eyes searched her face, and as he stood, the two of them forgot that there was anyone else on the roof. When Ladybug nodded, Viperion reached into a pocket that she had no idea his suit even had, and pulled out the small velvet box he had been carrying for months, waiting for the right moment. 

He dropped to one knee as he held it out to her. “Will you marry me?” 

Ladybug nodded and threw herself at him, arms wrapped around his neck. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much!”

Overbalancing, Viperion toppled to the roof, still cradling Ladybug as their lips met in a sweet kiss. “I love you too, Marinette.” Not realizing that he’d let her real name slip past his lips, he grinned up at her from where he lay sprawled on the roof. “We can stick it to the patriarchy later.”

She laughed and smacked his arm as she leaned down to kiss him once again.


End file.
